


What if TGiQ had gone a little differently?

by elisi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi





	What if TGiQ had gone a little differently?

The two vampires pushed their way through the crowd and confronted the couple as they came off the dance floor. The Immortal sneered handsomely, but Buffy stared at them with surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Buffy - do you feel like introducing me to your friends?" The Immortal asked, and her face brightened.

"Of course! This here is Spike. He's very sexy - especially when he's wearing The Coat! And that is Angel - he's bloody stupid and his hair grows straight up!"

At which point Spike collapsed into hysterical giggles and walked off, dragging a spluttering Angel behind him.


End file.
